Phil And Grant Mitchell - The Mitchell Brothers
Phil Mitchell (Born 20 January 1961) and Grant Mitchell (born 8 July 1962) ruled Albert Square, Walford with a rod of iron from February 1990 to Grant's exit in October 1999. Don't mess with these East End "bruvvers" or your kneecaps will need replacing. Backstory Phillip James Mitchell was born on the 19th January 1961 and Grant Anthony Mitchell was born on the 8th July 1962, children of Eric Mitchell and Peggy Mitchell (Nee Martin). 1990-1999 Phil and Grant Mitchell arrived in Albert Square, Walford, in February 1990. They were new to the area and set up a garage in an arch in the railway viaduct. They bought a flat in Albert Square and made The Queen Victoria their local. They initially came across as 2 cheeky lads even if they were unpredictable. They were a bit dodgy, and got involved in a few scrapes, and even sucked Arthur Fowler into one of their schemes, although Phil took the blame. While they were handy with their fists, Phil and Grant were not out and out villains, and a far cry from being crime lords, they were just 2 dodgy mechanics. They did have benevolent sides as well. Grant begun dating Sharon Watts. However Grant's darker side came out when he found that ex policeman Eddie Royle flirted with Sharon Watts. Grant beat him up badly in the Vic. However, Grant had another PTSD related blackout when he attacked Eddie, and did not know he beat Eddie up until afterwards. Later on Eddie was found dead and Grant was a suspect until Nick Cotton owned up. In December 1991, Sharon and Grant married. However, she was on the constant receiving end of his mood swings and rages. Often, the calmer Mitchell brother, Phil had to restrain Grant. The PTSD from his army days was coming out, from when he had accidentally shot an unarmed boy and had watched friends get killed. This is what made him have nightmares and made him prone to violent rages. Due to this, Grant was judged harshly, especially by Pauline Fowler. In 1992, Grant wanted a child but found out Sharon was still taking the pill so he smashed up the Vic and the disappeared. While Grant was away, Sharon sought comfort in Phil. They ended up sleeping together. They both regretted it and covered their tracks. Grant torched the Vic in an insurance scam but the claim was denied. Sharon found out what Grant had done so she left him. Grant had yet another violent rage when Sharon returned to seize control of the pub. The police were called by Michelle and Grant attacked the police and was locked up. Phil and Sharon rekindled their affair but ended it when Grant was released from prison in May 1993. Grant then appeared to turn over a new leaf and rekindled with Sharon. Phil begun dating Kathy and when her ex Richard Cole spread nasty lies about her, for once it was Grant the sensible one and Phil the violent one when Grant restrained Phil from battering Cole in the Vic toilets. As usual, Cole was so calm and flippant about it. Grant did however give Aidan Brosnan a bit of a slap when he found he had nicked from him. In early 1994, Phil bought one of cash strapped Frank Butcher's flats and Frank's share in the Bridge Street Cafe for a pittance. Phil claimed he was not rich either. He felt he owed Frank a favour. He initially suggested that if the car lot is insured, maybe there should be a fire. When Frank's money worries worsened, he called in the favour and Phil said "You scratch my back and I commit arson for you is that it" in a cheeky way. Phil agreed and they both agreed to cover their tracks. Grant's exit in 1999 Phil on life after Grant emigrated In the last 2 months of 1999, after his release from hospital, Phil was sullen and depressed, his life in ruins. He begun drinking and shutting out his loved ones. Phil felt Grant and Kathy had destroyed his life, and sabotaged one more chance to be with his son again. Also Phil felt Peggy was a hypocrite as she said nothing about Grant taking Phils girlfriend yet made Phil feel like scum for what he did to Grant 5 years earlier. Grant told Phil to do what he wanted with his share of The Vic so Phil sold Grant's share of The Vic to Dan Sullivan for £5 to spite his mother Peggy who, with Frank Butcher, owned the other half of the Vic. In early 2000, Phil started to become increasingly violent. He almost thumped Ian Beale for insulting his alcoholism. When Billy returned he mocked Phil and Phil ended up beating him up. Phil begun to descend into crime, even helping Roy Evans with a dodgy motor scam. Phil even won back The Vic off Dan when Dan betrayed Phil. Phil took his bitterness out on Lisa and acquired no end of enemies such as Steve Owen, Dan Sullivan, Lisa Shaw, Mark Fowler and Ian Beale. Grant's return 2005-2006 and 2016 Gallery Easties 22 feb 1990.png|Phil and Grant arrive, and dance with Ethel Skinner.....1990 easties phil and grant march 1990.png|Phil and Grant in March 1990. Easties 28 aug 1990.png|But a few months after arriving, the Mitchell bruvs show their nastier side...... Easties 17 mar 1994.png|The Mitchell Bruvs deal with enemies like this......a bit of violence easties phrant vs johnny.png|And they even get heavy with crime lords..such as Johnny Allen. easties phil bogwashes ian.png|Phil bogwashes slimey Ian in true Mitchell fashion. Category:EastEnders Double Acts Category:Mitchell Family